Growing Up Is A Btch
by triggerspec
Summary: The boys are all growing up and moving on. Kawako is experiencing much delayed puberty symptoms with her emotions and hormones everywhere. To fill a void that she has buried down she turns to a person with many strings attached. *WhenTheBoysOpenUp SEQUEL*
1. Everyone Gets Dumped At The Mall

**Anime: Naruto/AU**  
><strong>Paring: I suppose SasorxKawakoxZetsu with possible Madara? -shrugs-<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>Summary: The boys are all growing up and moving on. Kawako is experience a much delayed puberty symptom and emotions and hormones are everywhere. To fill a void that she has buried down she turns to a person with many strings attached. But, there seems to more behind all of this chaos.<strong>  
><strong>AN: Alright folks... I know many have been waiting and I have been putting this off for a very long amount of time... with tons of changes and finally a decision made, I have written the anticipated first chapter of the sequel to When The Boys Open Up... and I'lll be honest... I re-read that story and I truly am no fan of it... I have found errors and potholes galore and I have done a horrible job keeping most characters in check... so all in all it disastrous BUT! I am so appreciative about all the amazing things everyone has said and all of the alerts I have received so I refuse to abandon you all! How ever I have a large favor o ask... since I have been brought to attention of some unanswered questions... should I re-write some contents of the original story? **  
><strong>Also, from my original idea, it has been dubbed impossible... so I have tried to keep it as close to my original idea as possible and have tried my best to find my inner Kawako and continue the story...<strong>  
><strong>My writing has changed so I will try my best to satisfy everyone! Please let me know what you think!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you everyone so much for support and patience! Forgive me!<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters! Those rights go to the much deserved Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>  
><strong>Claimer: I do however own Kawako and other characters who have no relation to the MangaAnime of Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Twitch.<p>

I stood there in the middle of the afternoon, in the middle of a busy shopping mall. I was rather annoyed at the location and situation I found myself in. I examined the people rushing by me carrying bags, giggling with their friends, slowly strolling, window shopping... Then I turned an irritated gaze to black eyes hiding behind glass.

"You brought me here... In the middle of a busy shopping mall... To dump me?"

"I was hoping to have it more of a mutual separation."

Twitch.

"A mutual separation could have easily been done in a more... appropriate area."

"What do you mean, look that girl is getting dumped here as well. It's easier in a place like this because it helps avoid uncomfortable situations."

I looked over as I watched the man speak, hiding behind his hair... I could see the swelling of the girls eyes as she tried to contain the tears and cover her mouth, containing the sobs. I tilted my head to the side, also in a twitching fashion..., much like a crow as I looked back at Kabuto.

"No, guys bring girls here to dump them because they are insensitive pricks who are afraid of emotions..."

The man looked around a bit before pushing his glasses back n his nose.

"What about that couple, the girl seems to be dumping her boyfriend here as well."

I like Kabuto... or at least I have told myself I do. So I humored him and looked... And low and behold a boy looked pale and shocked as the girl tapped him on the shoulder and pranced away with little guilt on her face. The boy seemed rather upset by now but sucked it back since he was in public. I crossed my arms as I began to get a bad taste in my mouth. Alright fine, so it's 1-1...

"What the fuck... is it national dumping day? Anyways, I still don't understand why you brought me here... I didn't think I was one to be so full of waterworks... Sure, puberty isn't agreeing with how I want to live my life but I thought I was adjusting pretty well." I let out a sigh... "Plus, I think it's cruel doing that to any gender. I mean sure people hate to see people sad but it's wrong to force them to have to hide such things just to make themselves feel better..."

"Forgive me Kawako. I know you should deserve better but I'm not a professional with this. I study medicine, not emotion."

"Yeah, well as long as were clear due to this I am dubbing this breakup one sided and you were a complete ass about it. Just encase a girl asks me about you in the future. I want you to know my reference though good during the relationship will have a sour ending."

He let out a sigh but only to hide the smirk on his lips. I couldn't believe this, I brushed a hand through my now blonde hair with a scowl on my face.

"Alright, I do hope you know you now have to drive me home. Kisame is gone and I have no money for the bus."

"Can I not give you cab money?"

Twitch. I gave up, shaking my head in annoyance. I was curious where the Kabuto I started dating vanished too... Of course that Kabuto never really did last long, I suppose it was meant to be a show and to lure me in...

We stood in the parking lot at his bike. He handed me a few bills as he pulled on his helmet.

"Promise me one thing Kabuto."

"Hm?"

"When you tell somebody their loved one did not make it I beg of you to show a little more care and not drag them to a fucking mall you indecent prick."

He pulled off his helmet and leaned over, pulling my lips into his. It caught me off guard and a blush fluttered over my cheeks.

"Don't go fucking making out with all your patience widows either you dog!"

I snarled as I turned my head. Idiot. Doing stupid things like that as he's breaking up with me.

"I just want to make sure I get good-kisser in my references."

He winked and took off.

"ASSHOLE!"

I chuckled a little, then I sighed then I pouted. What a douchebag, drags me out here and leave me stranded... I pulled out my cellphone, it was 2:06... It was only the beginning of holidays so that means I can't even call Itachi or Madara... All of the Sound gang is gone too. I mumbled curses and hexes to Kabuto as I made my way back to the mall to wait for a cab.

The ride was hot, long and horrible. Not only did the bastard refuse to put air-con on, he put on this loud annoying trash that blurted out of his speakers... I slammed the door flipping off the cab driver as he took off. I looked up at my house with the empty driveway and this very eerie, gloomy feeling draped over the building. It's as if something horrible was in the house and I was about to walk into a horrible trap that will scar me for the rest of my life. But then I realized something... This day couldn't get worse!

Could it?

I opened the door to see a redhead standing in the kitchen with a duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. I blinked, he didn't. Slowly I took steps backwards and shut the door calmly.

"Alright Kawako, take a deep breathe and calm down. There was not a ginger standing in your home waiting to eat your soul... You're going crazy from the heat..."

I took a deep breath and walked in again. For some odd reason the man continued to stand there. This time, his face was red with anger and his eye was twitching. Irritation and annoyance hovered around him like a thick cloud.

"My soul is probably very un-tasty."

Twitch.

"Un-tasty isn't even a word you stupid moron!"

"Sorry, sorry." I bowed my head in shame, shutting the door with me inside this time.

"I can't believe you. I have seen better mannerisms from Hidan," he scuffed.

"Sorry, sorry." I bowed.

"Referring to me as a soul eating ginger. I don't even have orange hair you dumbass!"

"Sorry, sorry." Bowing again.

He growled in annoyance and turned to go upstairs. It didn't click in until he was upstairs as to why the hell he was in my house! I crawled upstairs silently, sneaking up behind the boy as he un-packed his things in the spare room.

"Why are you in my home Sasori?"

I asked with a dopey smile on my face. I saw him flinch as I most likely spooked him. I couldn't help but snort a laugh at this behaviour. He seemed different since he left. A little more... I donno, a little more human. He didn't answer me so I tried a different question...

"You do know Kisame is gone on holidays right?"

Finally after he was done and let out a sigh he replied.

"Yes, I am aware. My parents have left for the summer and forgot to leave me a key. Kisame said I could stay until I receive the spare key from the mail. I unfortunately had some false hope that you would also be gone with your brother."

I shook my head with a dopey smile still on my face.

"Kisame's girlfriend went with him and I'm not really big on the road-trip thing. Especially not stuck in a cramped car with fish-sticks."

"In other words, your brother didn't want to put up with your annoyance and left you behind."

With a sigh I nodded. It was true, I wanted to go but Kisame refused to let me. He claimed that he wanted to have a special weekend with his girl... However he did promise he would bring me back little gifts from where they stopped so I wasn't too broke up about it. Plus I thought it would be fun to enjoy alone time.

"Are you going to stand there all day like an idiot? I would like to change, I've been on the road all day."

I left him to his business as I went to watch T.V... So I'll be spending a fun piece of my summer with Sasori. I shrugged to myself, it could be worse, I could have to spend it with Itachi... I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I have already said a boatload... but I just wanted to let you all know that this story will be updated on a whenever a chapter has been written/edited basis... Also, I have thoughts about this Beta reader stuff? I have no idea what it is for, but I feel that it could benefit me and my writing, so if any betas are willing to help or at least give some pointers, it would be greatly appreciated.**  
><strong>YOSH! I hope you enjoyed it! :D<strong> **And again I'M SORRY! :'''C**


	2. And The Dish Ran Away With The Spoon

I uno about this... but I have no choice... nothing else I wrote was good enough... but this made myself laugh so I'm hoping it'll make you laugh as well :) enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a while but Sasori finally made it back downstairs. By the looks of him he decided to have a shower. I was surprised he even came down, I expected him to stay hidden upstairs until I went to bed then he would sneak out and gather crumbs of leftover foods that I had left out for him secretly.<p>

He sat on the other couch, watching what I was. It took a long while of silence but finally something hit me. Maybe it was the realization that I haven't been alone... well since ever... or maybe it was the fact that me and Kabuto were actually over. But I could feel a tear force its way into my eye. I growled as I wiped it away viciously which earned me a very confused glance from Sasori.

I narrowed my gaze and focused on the t.v but I could still feel his eyes on me as a tear strolled down my cheek. He didn't say a thing but I knew he could see it. Dammit! Why would I cry now? I'm a grown woman, I can live on my own without my brother. I can survive a couple of break-ups. I will be fine on my own. I gave in with a sigh as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Kabuto dumped me today. He did it in a mall so I wouldn't make a scene then just left, only leaving me with cab money. Kisame couldn't bare the thought of being alone with me for the summer so that's why he took off with his girlfriend. Everyone's gone and all I can do is wallow in self-pity wishing I could go back to being the 10 year old punk who couldn't care less about any of you idiots."

I hid my face in between my knees as I spoke. I regretted speaking as soon as the words left and I couldn't believe I had just broken down in front of Sasori. I can't believe I just broke down. I've been getting good at bottling things up, I am unaware of what just happened. I tensed up when I felt myself tip into a body as Sasori took a seat beside me.

I am officially dreaming. Not only did he move closer to me, but he wrapped one arm around my shoulders as my body pushed up against his. I felt the heat in my cheeks radiate warmth more out of embarrassment than anything. I have never shown Sasori weakness, he just wasn't like that.

"I never rally cared for you. I find your personality annoying and immature. The guys always spoke about you and I could never understand how something like you had wiggled it's way into the group. But then as the others spoke about some sort of bonding moment they have shared, it brought up a curiosity as to why I have yet to share such things."

"Well, my curiosity as to why you don't bond well has been fulfilled..."

I said sarcastically as I took a peek at the red-head.

"Hm."

I chuckled and there we sat. Me curled up in a ball leaning under Sasori's arm. I couldn't deny it felt nice, but I didn't take it to heart. I knew I was just frustrated over the break-up... But, for the time being I will enjoy this. It's not everyday that one gets a sign of emotion from the indifferent Sasori.

"Sasori... Thank you."

"Hn."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I wasn't aware that I had been tired, or even noticed that I had fallen asleep. I sprung awake to find myself on the couch with a blanket draped over me. It took a moment as I stared in the dark living room what had happened earlier. I let out a groan as I combed through my hair with my hand. That was until my stomach made a very obnoxious sound and I soon remembered I hadn't eaten all day.

I wandered over stretching and yawning toward the fridge to find some left over lasagna from before Kisame had left.

I sat at the table nibbling on the large portion of food on my plate. I was hungry but I was in no mood to eat fast. I almost pissed myself when the kitchen light flicked on. I let out a squeak and looked up to see Sasori standing in the stairway.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Tsh, idiot."

I could just barely see the bags that were growing under his eyes before he turned the light off. Though my sight was blacked out for the moment I could hear him as he trudged toward the table and took the seat beside me. I think he expected me to fetch him a plate but I just settled for sitting watching him as my eyes adjusted. He didn't look so threatening in this lighting or situation. I continued to stare as I munched on my food and watch him lay his head on the table.

"Is that home made?" he mumbled.

"Mmhm. Vallorie made it before her and Kisame took off. Unlike that cold-blooded shark, she thought it would be nice I had at least one home cooked meal while they were gone."

I scooped up a piece and pointed it at the half-asleep red-head, "Wanna try it? It's really good."

He looked at the fork, then me, than back at the fork. It was clear his gaze was mistrusting, as if I would eat my own poisoned food. Or maybe he just didn't approve of someone feeding him. Whatever his problem was, he was too tired to deal with it and accepted the bite.

"It's okay."

After the food, I went and brushed my teeth and prepare for bed.

As I stood in my room, looking down at my unmade bed I had this odd feeling inside my stomach. A giddy one that I can recall from a manga Hinata proposed I read. It was almost a full 5 minutes before I let out a regretful sigh and turned out of my room. Like a pro I tip-toed around my house and into the spare room without a sound. Of course what I hadn't expected was the duffel bag to still be in the middle of the floor. With a thud and a hiss of pain I flew forward, landing across Sasori on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped at me.

"Owwy! You moron! Why would you leave your shit in the middle of the room!"

I growled as I shifted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well it seems it served a purpose..., now what are you doing here?"

"Tsh... I..., I don't know."

I was glad that the room was pitch black. Though I could feel the icy glare still on the side of my head.

"Well how about you get out!"

He sounded furious, the tension in the air was heavy but see here's the thing about me... I'm an idiot who can't read body language or know when to high tail out of a situation. I shuffled around pinning Sasori to his bed. I could see the glare in his eyes as mine adjusted to the dark. I was expecting a more shocked, bewildered expression but he took it rather... Not like the crap I've read or watched. He was angered through and through. I tried to look passed that as I kissed him. His mouth was parted but the tension was there. After a couple seconds of this heavy feeling I pulled away.

My eyes went wide when Sasori let out a growl and flipped me over, pinning me to the bed.

"I don't care about your insecurities, nor do I care about any needs of yours what so ever. I'm not some fool you can wrap around your finger like that child Deidara."

I couldn't do anything but blush and let out a frightened squeak. The way his hair hung there, shadowing his brown eyes. I believe I had just found myself in a very dangerous and unknown game. Then the unexpected happened...

"Sasori... I gotta pee."

I saw his eye twitched as all seriousness of the atmosphere vanished.

"Idiot."

I chuckled as he sat up and I slipped into the bathroom flicking the light on. It stung like a bitch but I ignored the pain as I stared into the mirror. A blush looked so out of place on my face, it made me much to colourful I think. Why am I doing this to myself? Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu... Oh god, Zetsu! With a growl I began to smack my forehead on the counter of the sink...

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot..."

Sasori POV

I collapsed on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I became worried when I could hear the loud banging noise in the bathroom.

"Idiot, idiot..."

Muffled through the walls. I couldn't believe what was happening. I should just go to Deidara's. Even if he isn't back till next week I'm sure he won't mind as long as I kept the place clean. I sighed as I wrapped myself under the blanket. That idiot Kawako. What does she expect out of acting like that? I could only imagine Kisame if he ever found out, he would slaughter the both of us. I could hear her leave and go back into her own room. I thought about it again and felt the heat rise. I stopped and scolded myself. She is just immature, annoying, obnoxious. She has an odd sense of humour, trouble follows her like a shadow. I scratched at my head, dammit Sasori.

Kawako POV

I sat at the table, munching on pancakes I had just prepared myself. My heart began to race and I almost lost my pancakes when I heard the footsteps come down the stairs. I couldn't believe what I had done and I prayed that I was just having a nightmare but when I saw Sasori my forehead began to hurt reminding me of the counter top abuse. Sub-consciously I rubbed my wound. I noticed Sasori wouldn't even look near me and it only reminded me more of how not a dream my idiotic behaviour was.

"There is french toast in the microwave..." I mumbled with a mouthful of food.

He sat across from me and we both stared uneasily at our food.

"So, um... Did you sleep well?"

He looked up at me with a deadpan stare and I couldn't help but laugh. I delayed the finishing of my food until Sasori was done his so I could grab his plate.

"Did you want to go to the arcade with me?"

I refused to look at him as I scrubbed the dishes from last night.

"Such childish games."

"Tsh..., says someone who plays with dolls..." I mumbled to myself.

I let out a squeak as I was twirled around and my wrist that held the cloth was pinned to the cupboard above. The wet material fell to ground and the plate was held in a very unstable and shaky palm. I was wide eyed as I stared into his narrow eyes. He hasn't grown much over the year and neither have I really. We stood almost the same height, him having a slight advantage.

"What was that?"

"Ah, da, da, da... Nothing! I was saying... I was saying how beautiful your eyes were, like a doll's! Yes, pretty doll eyes! They're so shiny and surreal, truly something incredible!"

He let out a sigh as he used his free arm to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I don't understand how people deal with you."

"With patience and understanding. Sometimes with a little love and compassion too-"

I was interrupted with a kiss. What is with all this kissing? Not only that why did people keep interrupting me with kissing? I didn't think he would actually fall for the love and compassion part, that was all bull... I noticed that he was pushing a little harder now and unfortunately I seem to be a sucker for this deadly game. All of my relationships have been forbidden and in the shadows. I guess I just have that need for thrill. With my free hand I ran it up under his shirt. I could feel him flinch as he wasn't expecting the touch. His grasp tightened on my wrist and I pulled him closer to me. The intensity was skyrocketing and just as fast as it started it ended when I heard the door open and I saw a figure in the doorway. With a scream I grasped a plate and tossed it. It landed against the door with a loud crash.

"What the fuck?"

I screamed at the cowering figure as he ducked from the plate. Sasori took the moment to create a very distant space between us.

"You asshole! Have you heard of knocking?"

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

While my face was burning hot and red with embarrassment, rage and an odd feeling that I haven't felt in some time, I stood scrubbing the hell out of the dishes. Sasori made his way over to Itachi to help clean up the plate.

"I don't remember having to knock."

We all sat in the living room now. I glared daggers at the T.V as Itachi felt the need to sit on the couch I choose while Sasori sat as far away from me as possible. It was silent awkward and just a heavy atmosphere. I think both me and Sasori had the same question in our minds, 'What did he see?'.

"My brother sent you here to spy on my again didn't he?"

"Your brother doesn't know I'm home yet. This is a personal visit."

I turned my glare to him and stared suspiciously, "I'm sorry our bathroom is off limits for you..."

He glared at me before he regained his posture, "Fool."

"I came to check up on you actually. You are accident prone and I would not want my friend to become homeless because his idiot sister burnt the place down."

I noticed a silent chuckle out of Sasori at the comment as well.

"You're adopted and your parents hate you."

I grumbled as I curled up into a ball.

"I can live with that. So, Sasori, why are you here?"

"I have been locked out of my home. I'm waiting for a key in the mail. Until then it seems I'm stuck with babysitting."

"Hn. Well make sure you don't feed her after midnight..."

The two men chuckled and I growled.

"You both can choke."

I went ignored and they went talking again. I grumbled and groaned as I made my way to my room to think. Maybe if I'm lucky Itachi will take Sasori with him and all will be well. -badump- Or fuck this! I'm not turning into so girlish storyline that involves a kiss that changes everything. No, no no no no! I paced around scratching my head. Sasori is a no good ass who has no real ability to feel emotion.

I shouted as I heard the phone ring and stomped down to go grab it. As I went down the stairs I lost my footing and took a tumble mighty enough you could only call it Pain.


	3. Almighty PAIN

It's been a while, but I finally decided this chapter was decent enough to put up, and I don't think I'm going to be switching up my plot idea now so it should be okay. I hope you enjoy it, I find this chapter rather comical!

* * *

><p>I was panting heavily as the battle grew fierce. This guy just didn't want to give up. I jumped back doing a string of hand signs and let a force of water erupt from the ground and sweep the older man through the trees. My waves of rushing water were soon replaced with a sizzling rush of lava and I quickly jumped into the air looking for the source.<p>

"Dammit you stupid geezer! I'm gonna kill you!"

"You can't kill him we have to extract the four-tails."

I heard a voice in a small speaker in my ear.

"Oh shut up fish-face! I know what I'm supposed to do!"

"You don't have time to talk!"

The man jumped out of the steam striking me with a kunai I was barley able to block... That's a lie I didn't block it... The curved blade sliced through my cloak and cutting deeply into my arm. I hollered in pain as I collapsed in the hard and still very warm rock beneath me. I needed to use strategy, I can't take this man down with force.

"Urgh screw this!" I tossed the cloak off and pulled the clip out of my hair letting the long locks fall on my back.

"Alright Kawako... Focus."

I wrapped myself in a water force field as I let my charka build up. The older man who I fought, Roshi, landed not far away from me. I could feel him in the ground, his chakra pulsed in a never ending flow. Of course he could waster all his energy like that he was a jinchuriki and had no limits.

"You think that little thing will protect you? My lava will burn through it like paper!"

I had no other choice, I can't beat this guy on normal circumstances. Idiot Kisame. I could feel his lava push against the water... The sizzling sounds was so loud and the heat was almost unbearable. I peeked through an eyelid and noticed the ground was going to give way. The lava was melting the earth and pooling around me. I didn't have much time. I had to put all my concentration on this.

The old man forced the lava to pool higher, to raise the heat... I was sweating bullets and I could feel a sense of dehydration. My feet began to burn and I could feel the cloth of my pants singe away. I guess this was it, if I can't hold this for another minute I'm dead. It was horrible the pain was like nothing I have ever been through... I've been in some tight situations but this was my limit. Tears poured out of my eyes as my legs began to sizzle and bubble. I let out a shriek of pain and my chakra blew up the water and lava away.

A monster stood where I once was. My fangs twice the size, fingers webbed and clawed. This was the transformation of the Hosigaki siblings. Of course mine isn't as close as the strength of my very famous brother, because mine was put together by my own studies and I didn't have the chakra force of the Samehade. But I was still a force not to be reckoned with... With a hiss I moved faster than light, striking the man in the back with my knee. Twisting to the front I slashed him across the chest. As he fell to the ground I bounced up and shot a fierce jet of water down on him, pushing him into the ground in a small crater. And that seemed to be my limit. My form went back to normal and I collapsed to the ground.

I had little to no chakra left... my body was torn and my legs had like 10th degree burns... But with whatever heart beats I had left I grabbed the foot of the unconscious man and began to drag him.

"Kisame?"

It was useless the speaker had been melted and wrecked by the steam. I sighed as I forced my legs to move.

After what seemed like eternity I came to the meeting point where Kisame and Itachi sat on a large stone.

"Kawako?" Itachi questioned.

Kisame looked over with pure panic on his face.

"You idiot! You're not suppose to use that technique!"

"Shut up! I didn't have a choice, it was do or die!"

"Why didn't you call for back-up?"

"I didn't need any back-up!"

"If your lucky enough to still have legs I'm going to chop them off myself you dunce!"

"Shut up you over-grown fish!"

And with that I fainted.

I woke up screaming as a sharp pain radiated through my legs. I looked down to see my leg wrapped up in bandaged and blood everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Miss I need you to calm down. I'm almost done."

I looked over to see the nurse changing the bandage on my other leg.

"What happened?"

"Your brother brought you in stating you had fallen down the stars. It seems there was a loose nail in the railing and it caught your legs. You have severe lacerations on your left thigh and right calf."

"My, my brother?"

"Mmhm, I'll go get him. One moment."

She finished up and left the room taking the bloody bandages with her. I didn't want to ruin Kisame's holiday... Did he really drive all the way back here? The nurse came back with Itachi and I gave them both a twisted look.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

The dumbfounded look did not vanish even after the nurse took an awkward leave.

"Where's Kisame?"

"I knew you wouldn't want to ruin his holiday so I brought you in. I told them I was your brother."

I snorted a laugh, "But what does that make Sasuke and I? Cause man we have gotten into some situations... I remember this one time at band camp."

Itachi let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I should have left you to die."

"You could have. But then you would have to suffer when I find a way to use my soul to haunt the living."

He completely ignored me as he stared at the bandages over my legs, "Kisame is going to kill me."

"Eh, just blame it on Sasori..." I shrugged.

We both chuckled at the thought. I watched as his face went to the same cold expression he normally wore. That's when flashes of my dream over took my train of thought.

"OH! I had a dream and you were in it!"

He looked slight scared at those words. I couldn't hold back the dark chuckle.

"Have I ever told you how fuzzy handcuff bring out that twinkle in your eye?"

His eyes went wide and I burst into a fit of laughter that pained every inch of my body. The laugh turned into a cry as the pain overtook and the amusement vanished along with Itachi's facial expression.

"S-Sorry..." I giggled, "It wasn't anything like that. It was really weird. I was fighting a guy and you and Kisame were sitting with these odd cloaks. I think I died at the end though. It was odd though since I had badly wounded my legs in the dream as well..."

"Hm."

His interest was elsewhere as his faith in my words had vanished. I suppose I can't blame him for not taking me seriously, I tend to never be serious around him.

"What are you pondering about in that big ol' head of yours?" I questioned after the silence began to bother me.

"How am I going to explain this to Kisame."

"Eh? That's it? Tell em Sasori did it.

We both chuckled as the burden on our shoulders seemed to be lifted.

I sat on the couch staring at the Xbox menu. 13 friends online. 5 game invites and 7 party invites. I let out a sigh as I dropped my controller on the ground staring at the list of offline people.

"I don't understand why you two are being so stubborn."

I jumped at the voice and quickly closed the menu, "Tssh... You're still here?"

I refused to look at him but I could picture his face perfectly. Half lidded eyes staring down at me as if I was a complete idiot.

"If I wasn't here then who would you blame your injuries on?"

I snorted out a laugh before relaxing a little.

"Hey Sasori..." he took a seat, "Do you remember that day you came over and I served your ass on a platter?"

I looked over with a devilish smirk on my face. His gaze narrowed and anger turned toward me.

"You remember that right? You tried and tried but I still destroyed you. I think that was that time when you said you couldn't be defeated. Am I right?"

He got up and grabbed a second controller, "You'll be eating those words soon."

A large smile took over my face and energy seemed to explode through me. I prepared a match and bounced as much as a cripple could bounce.

"Bring it ooon, puppet boy~!"


End file.
